Legados de uma Raça
by Greyhawkslash
Summary: Marcado pela tragédia, um elfo chega a Imladris buscando refúgio para o seu coração, que está repleto de ódio pelos Homens. O que fará ele quando encontrar o mais novo morador dos salões de Mestre Elrond?


**Título:** Legados de Uma Raça  
**Autor:** Greyhawkslash  
**Censura: **M  
**Gênero:** Drama / Tragédia  
**Beta: **Lore aka kwannom  
**AVISO: **Cenas violentas  
**Disclaimer: **Os únicos personagens meus são Elmorn e Melina. Os demais que aparecem são do Professor...  
**Linha Temporal: **Aproximadamente 2933 da 3ª Era.  
**Sumário:** Marcado pela tragédia, um elfo chega a Imladris buscando refúgio para o seu coração, que está repleto de ódio pelos Homens. O que fará ele quando encontrar o mais novo morador dos salões de Mestre Elrond?  
**  
Glossário:**  
_Atani_: Homens (generalizado)  
_Edan:_ singular de Edain  
_Edain_: Homens "amigos-dos-elfos"  
_Mellon_ (-_nin_): (meu) Amigo  
_Sinda_: elfo-cinzento  
_Ellith_: elfas  
_Eldar_: elfos  
_Elleni_: Estrelas

**Gondolin:** Também chamada de Cidade Branca, era um refúgio élfico nas Crissaegrim, regido por Turgon. Depois das Nirnaeth Arnoediad, tornou-se o único lugar relativamente seguro, e só teve sua ruína quando a traição surgiu dentro de suas próprias muralhas.  
**Nirnaeth Arnoediad:** A Batalha das Lágrimas Incontáveis, a batalha na qual elfos e homens tiveram a mais inesperada derrota.  
**Mithrim:** Região no noroeste de Beleriand, circundada pelas Ered Mithrim, e com um grande lago no meio.  
**Doriath**: A grande Floresta situada no coração de Beleriand.  
**Sirion:** O maior rio de Beleriand. Nasce nas Ered Wethrin (que não entram neste história) e deságua na Baía de Balar, formando um delta juncoso, onde alguns dos elfos remanescentes de Nargothrond e Gondolin foram morar após as quedas dos Reinos respectivos.

**Significado dos Nomes:**  
_Elmorn_: "Estrela Negra", do sindarin _el,_ "estrela" e _morn, _"escuro, negro".  
_Melina_: derivado de _melyanna, _"Presente Amado", do sindarin _mell-, _"querido, amado" e_ anna, _"presente".

**NOTA DO AUTOR**

Bem, esta fic foi feita para o Desafio de Final de Ano (que se tornou praticamente um Desafio de Páscoa xPPPP) do Tolkien Group, um grupo de escritores/leitores (escritoras/leitoras na esmagadora maioria, visto que sou o único membro masculino ativo no grupo xDDDD) de fanfictions sobre o mundo de Arda...

E como eu fui, digamos que, "pressionado" para colocar o texto aqui, aqui está ele xPPPP

**xxXxx**

**Legados de uma Raça**

--- Indignação! Haha!... Como se eu estivesse apenas indignado!

O elfo moreno levantou-se e começou a andar em círculos pelo quarto.

--- Se eu estivesse apenas indignado não estaria assim, Glorfindel.

--- Tudo bem, Elmorn, mas acalme-se de qualquer maneira. – retrucou o famigerado guerreiro loiro – Agindo assim você não vai a lugar algum...

--- Eu realmente não vou, e nem deveria; - respondeu Elmorn, exaltado – esta é uma casa de elfos, ele é quem deveria ir embora. Aliás, não deveria nem ter vindo aqui.

--- Mas veio, e está muito bem acolhido pelo Mestre Elrond.

--- É, eu sei... Muitíssimo bem acolhido, por sinal, e é por isso que eu estou mais do que indignado! – exclamou Elmorn.

--- Ele não é o primeiro a morar nesta casa, mas provavelmente poderá ser o último... – Glorfindel começou.

--- O quê? – Elmorn ficou ainda mais irado – Quer dizer que outros _atani_ já moraram aqui antes?

--- Sim, enquanto esteve fora... – respondeu Glorfindel – Você se demorou muito em suas viagens... Muitas vidas de homens já passaram por estes corredores desde que se estabeleceu aqui pela última vez, _mellon-nin_...

--- Como?... – Elmorn perdeu as palavras em seu nervosismo.

Glorfindel levou uma das mãos à cabeça e suspirou, enquanto o outro se sentava e começava a massagear as têmporas. O quarto ficou em silêncio por um tempo, mas por fim o elfo loiro quebrou-o, falando em voz baixa:

--- Elmorn, Elmorn, _mellon-nin_... Eu sei que já me pediu para não tocar no assunto, mas... Realmente não consigo te entender. Por que essa antipatia toda pelos _atani_?

O moreno suspirou, inclinou a cabeça para trás por um instante, e depois voltou a olhar para Glorfindel.

--- Está bem, Glorfindel... Você quer a parte do meu passado que desconhece... dar-te-ei-a...

O loiro mexeu-se na poltrona em que estava sentado.

--- Você se lembra de que deixei a Cidade Branca algumas dezenas de anos antes das Nirnaeth, não se lembra? – começou Elmorn

--- Sim, claro; - respondeu Glorfindel – e voltou na época da Batalha. Lutamos juntos, me lembro muito bem, mas você era de poucas palavras naquele tempo...

--- É, exatamente. – continuou Elmorn– No período em que estive fora, conheci uma _sinda_ de Doriath, na orla de Doriath. O nome dela era Melina. Não vou te contar os detalhes, porque eles não importam agora, mas nos apaixonamos, nos casamos e fomos morar em Mithrim, às margens do lago de mesmo nome, pois para mim era difícil ficar longe de casa. Foram os melhores anos da minha vida, apesar de poucos.

"Ora, Melina concebeu e deu à luz a um filho. Era uma linda criança élfica... Os olhos azuis como os da mãe e os cabelos negros como os meus... Porém, antes que ele pudesse completar uma década de existência, vieram os rumores de uma guerra, e então fui impelido a voltar para Gondolin, para lutar ao lado do meu povo. Melina ficou em Mithrim com o nosso filho.

"E então as Lágrimas Incontáveis aconteceram. Você também deve se lembrar do por quê: Traição! Os _atani_ nos traíram!"

--- Não todos os _atani_, - cortou Glorfindel – os Orientais nos traíram, e aos outros _atani_ também!

--- O que só piora o meu desgosto! – retrucou Elmorn – Eles não pouparam nem os da mesma raça... E então, depois da batalha, a pilhagem... Acho que até então os arredores de Hithlum não tinham visto tamanha crueldade...

--- Você não acha que está sendo...

--- Minha esposa estava lá, _mellon_... – continuou Elmorn – Ela e meu filho, que ainda não havia completado uma década... Eles estavam lá, e também não foram poupados. Não cheguei a ver os corpos. Não, os corpos não... apenas as cabeças, fincadas em estacas, voltadas para o Sul.

Elmorn parou um pouco, mas não demonstrou nem a sombra de tristeza alguma, nem na voz, nem na expressão.

--- Eu sinto muito, Elmorn... – Glorfindel disse, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

--- Eu também sinto, Glorfindel, também sinto... Bem, depois de voltar para minha casa e achá-la em ruínas, fui para o Sul, para o delta do Sirion, na Baía de Balar. Durante muito tempo, fiquei remoendo meu amargor e minha tristeza. Pensei em alcançar o Oeste, e até cheguei a me alistar em uma das embarcações que partiria para lá. Mas tive um mau pressentimento e acabei cedendo minha vaga a Voronwë. Sim, o último marinheiro da última embarcação, e o único a voltar, e aquele que conduziu Tuor à Cidade Branca. Realmente, Ilúvatar sabe o que faz... Se fosse eu naquele navio... – disse Elmorn com um meio sorriso no rosto.

"Mas, continuando, depois disto fui para o Leste. Atravessei as Ered Luin pelas ruínas de uma das Minas que os anões tinham lá outrora. Você não imagina o quanto é solitário e negro o interior vazio de uma montanha. Continuei para o Leste. Atravessei as Hithaeglir por Moria e cheguei à Floresta Negra me instalando lá.

"Fui banido do Reino de Thranduil (uma história longa demais para ser contada agora), já na Segunda Era, e então me dirigi às redondezas de Moria novamente, para trabalhar com Celebrimbor. Fiquei com ele até que aquele que se revelaria Sauron entregasse os Nove anéis aos Homens, que, por sinal, novamente serviram ao Inimigo. Vim para Imladris. Você sabe que não lutei na Batalha da Última Aliança; fiquei com alguns elfos aqui, para proteger as _ellith_ e as crianças, caso alguma coisa acontecesse. Não quis me arriscar lutando ao lado dos _edain_. O resto de minha história você já conhece."

Glorfindel ficou pensativo após a conclusão do amigo, e então perguntou:

--- Escute, Elmorn: por que Imladris? Você conhece a ascendência do Mestre Elrond. Sabe que nele correm os sangues de Beren e de Tuor, dois valorosos _atani_.

--- Sim, eu sei. – respondeu Elmorn – Lothlórien é muito arriscada para mim; se já olhou nos olhos de Lady Galadriel irá entender. Tentei ficar lá por um tempo, mas não consegui... Por isso voltei para Imladris. À Floresta Negra não posso retornar. Quanto ao Golfo de Lûn... Bem, Belegaer me traz lembranças demais. Escolhi Imladris, porque Elrond escolheu a imortalidade, escolheu ser um dos _eldar_, ao contrário de seu irmão.

--- Não posso negar que faz sentido. – conjeturou Glorfindel.

--- Apesar de que, no momento, estou muito insatisfeito com o Mestre... Se preocupar com o bem da Terra-Média incluindo os _atani_ é aceitável, mas... "adotar" um deles é imperdoável! – exclamou, voltando ao seu estado inicial – E você ainda me pede para controlar a minha indignação!

--- _Mellon-nin_, eu até entendo a sua dor, - disse Glorfindel, calmamente – mas Estel não é culpado pela morte de sua mulher e de seu filho.

--- Eu sei que não! Nunca disse isso!– bradou Elmorn, com um olhar de real indignação e choque ao ouvir o nome da criança. Aquele nome... Só podia ser alguma brincadeira terrível dos Valar!

--- Então por que está tão inquieto com a chegada dele aqui? Ele é só uma criança!

Elmorn abriu a boca para responder algo, mas não saiu som algum. Ele olhou para o elfo loiro, deixou o olhar vago um instante, e em seguida voltou a focar o amigo.

--- Glorfindel, por favor, me deixe sozinho. – disse, ainda irritado.

--- O quê? – perguntou Glorfindel, confuso.

--- Me deixe sozinho. Agora. Por favor. E antes que me pergunte, eu estou bem, apenas preciso ficar sozinho.

--- Você é quem sabe. – disse o amigo, despedindo-se do elfo moreno com um abraço e saindo do aposento.

Por um tempo, Elmorn permaneceu imerso em seus pensamentos, ainda chocado com a informação recém-recebida. Quando voltou a si, já era tarde e _Anar_ começava a se esconder nas montanhas. Saiu de seu quarto e foi silenciosamente até um dos jardins mais próximos da casa do Curador. "Aqui é um bom lugar," pensou, "e _Isil_ não se mostrará hoje... A noite será escura o suficiente."

Elmorn ainda divagava na própria mente quando irrompeu de uns arbustos próximos a figura do pequeno _edan_, que não vira o elfo e estava para chocar-se com ele, se não fossem os bons reflexos deste, que se desviou para o lado e segurou a criança.

Então, Elmorn olhou nos olhos do menino e algo em sua mente o fez imediatamente lembrar-se de seu filho. Os mesmos olhos azuis, os mesmos cabelos negros... Na verdade, estas eram as únicas semelhanças físicas, mas foram suficientes para deixar o elfo paralisado. A criança sorriu docemente, pediu desculpas e, abaixando o olhar, parou-o na cintura do elfo à sua frente.

--- Belo punhal, senhor. – disse sorridente – Ao menos a bainha.

Elmorn olhou para baixo, e lembrou-se do que planejara fazer com o artefato. "Agora sei que iria me arrepender depois", pensou, enquanto a criança virava-se para ir embora.

--- Estel! – chamou o elfo.

--- Senhor? –a criança virou-se, respondendo ao chamado.

--- Ahn... Era para ser uma surpresa, digamos, - disse Elmorn, tirando o punhal e a bainha de seu cinto – mas já que está aqui, _penneth adan_, tome.

--- O quê? Senhor, eu... – Estel mal conseguia conter a alegria da surpresa – _Hannon le_, senhor! – disse, abraçando as pernas do elfo, que, surpreso, colocou uma das mãos na cabeça do pequenino.

--- Tome cuidado, pois é um item perigoso. Guarde-o até ter idade o suficiente para usá-lo, a não ser que precise proteger alguém que ama antes disso.

--- Sim, senhor! – exclamou, contente, Estel, soltando as pernas de Elmorn

--- Agora vá.

E Estel voltou correndo por onde veio, com a mesma rapidez com que surgira, deixando atrás de si um elfo ainda paralisado.

Passados alguns minutos, Elmorn começou a verter lágrimas, e estas, banhadas pela luz do poente, assemelhavam-se a gotas de sangue. Parecia que Elmorn estava chorando todo o sangue derramado, o sangue dos que ele amara, ou o sangue que derramaria naquela noite. E cada lágrima que saía dos olhos de prata do elfo parecia levar consigo um pouco da dor que havia no coração dele. E assim ficou, chorando nos jardins até só restarem as _elleni_ no céu.

**xxXxx**

Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, Elmorn chamou Glorfindel e os dois saíram a caminhar. Ao chegarem a uma ponte que se sobrepunha às corredeiras do Bruinen, Elmorn parou.

--- Sabe, _mellon_... Ontem eu vi Estel...

--- Verdade? – perguntou Glorfindel, perplexo.

--- Sim. Eu acho que entendi o porquê do nome Estel quando olhei nos olhos dele... Realmente, há esperança naquela criança, de uma forma ou de outra. Mas não acho que seja uma esperança para os eldar...

--- ...

--- Só mais uma coisa, Glorfindel...

--- Diga. – permitiu o ainda perplexo guerreiro.

--- Melina e eu também tínhamos esperança...

"E imaginar que nesta mesma hora de ontem eu nem fazia idéia de que você tinha se casado, Elmorn." pensou Glorfindel.

--- ... Não a mesma esperança de hoje, claro. Mas era esperança... Por isso demos ao nosso filho o nome de Estel...

E ao acabar esta frase, Elmorn tirou de um bolso um pergaminho e deixou-o cair no chão, enquanto se jogava por sobre o parapeito da ponte, sendo tragado pelas águas do rio, dezenas de metros abaixo, antes que Glorfindel pudesse reagir.

--- Elmorn! Não! – gritou ele, mas já era tarde demais para o amigo ouvir – Por que, Elmorn, por que?

Glorfindel ainda ficou olhando para o rio por um tempo, na vã esperança de ver Elmorn outra vez, mas por fim caiu em si, percebendo a dura realidade, e também um pergaminho sobre o duro chão de pedra da ponte. Abriu-o e leu:

_**"**Desculpe-me, Glorfindel. Minha decisão foi tão inesperada e repentina para mim quanto minha morte para você._

_Ontem à noite, voltei a amar um _edan_ depois de um longo tempo. Mas foi apenas ele, Estel, por causa da memória de meu filho, Estel. Sinto que, em breve, a esperança da Terra-Média residirá nos _atani_, e não suportaria ver isto acontecer._

_Você já me ouviu dizer muitas vezes que há dores que um elfo sente nas quais as lágrimas são supérfluas; mas ontem, a dor dentro de mim saiu de forma tal que até mesmo as lágrimas deixaram de sê-lo._

_Agora já posso voltar para casa. Irei rever Melina e meu Estel._

Hannon le_. Por tudo, _mellon-nin

_Mas para mim, Arda termina aqui._

_Adeus.**"**_

**xxXxx**

**Nota da beta: **Só queria fazer uma defesa da vontade de Elmorn de matar Estel. Acho que ele ficou muito tempo remoendo o ódio e o pesar pela morte de sua família. A maldade quase tomou conta do coração dele, por isso ele quase matou uma criança. Além do mais, se os elfos foram capazes de matar os de sua própria raça por causa de uns navios estúpidos, por que ele não mataria um humano, mesmo que criança, por causa de uma traição?

Vamos agora à questão do suicídio. Nas obras de Tolkien, nenhum Elfo comete suicídio e geralmente eles definham após uma tragédia como a que Elmorn teve que enfrentar. Apesar disso, acho que não deveríamos nos prender a umas regras professorais canônicas e perder a oportunidade de discutir uma nova possibilidade de avaliação dos sentimentos élficos. Então, levem em consideração a profundidade da história criada por Greyhawkslash, e não apenas regrinhas que muitas vezes deixam as fics vazias, sem personalidade e sem-graça.

Lore aka kwannom


End file.
